If I Ruled the World
by iiTsuki-Hime
Summary: Request from Snow and Night the sisters. Full summary inside. Nineteen countries are chosen to rule the world for a day, but they had a challenge: Do something to completely change the world and still be considered a great world leader. What will happen, and who will win? No particular pairings or main characters. Rated T for mild swearing. Enjoy ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**Nineteen countries have been randomly chosen from a drawing to rule the world for one day. The ones pulled from the drawing were America, Austria, Belarus, Canada, China, England, France, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Poland, Prussia, Russia, Sealand, South Italy, South Korea, Spain, and Switzerland. They were all told that they could do whatever they wanted to in the meantime; change the government, make new laws, do whatever they had to do to change whatever they wanted. But there was a catch; do something that will completely change the world and still be a great world leader. Whoever does the best job, wins the game. One question remains on the countries' and their citizens' minds; what will happen?**

**(A/N): Hey people of the Internet! I'm here with yet another story. This was a request suggested by **_**Snow and Night the sisters**_**, so you can thank her for yet another story from me. I was really excited when I got her PM. She gave me really good (and weird) ideas that were all pretty amazing, but I really liked one of her suggestions. She said:**

"_**What if America ruled the world? Germany? Italy? Japan? Everyone else?"**_

**And so, I took it upon myself to accept this request!**

**For future reference, if anyone else has any requests, I will gladly accept them.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One: America**

America sat in his messy office, tapping his foot. So he was the ruler of the world this week? He stared at his computer screen.

Well? Who cared about laws and government and all that crap? It's time to have fun!

America jumped out of chair, leaving his office. He skipped through the hallways of his large homes, past random American states ("What the fuck are you doing, bro?" California called across the hallway), and he burst out of his front door. He did one large leap, his arms in the air, shouting, "I'm the king of the world!" Running to the white house, he sat in the president's chair, and got to work on the computer in the oval office.

He opened a word document, beginning to type up a whole new lifestyle for every country.

"The national food is now hamburgers. The national flower… um… red roses? National drink… well, I do like orange juice. Now, for the government. Every country is now a Federal republic, Presidential system, and a Constitutional republic! All documents of American history now apply to all countries! The capital of the world is Washington D.C. All countries are now considered states of America. All states of mine can still have their own cultures and speak their own languages, but when they are in the mainland of America, they have to speak English to people who don't understand other languages, so start learning English, people!" America said aloud as he typed it into the word document. Once he finished, he sent the document to every government leader in the world. He saved the document, then logged off of the computer.

-2 Hours Later-

"Aiya!"

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"I disapprove!"

"I sharr refrain from speaking."

"I don't see the problem! I don't mind it! Ve~"

"Wrong. I shall not become one with America, America will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"What is this? I shall not become an American state! Who does he think I am? France shall remain on its own!"

China, England, Japan, Italy, Germany, Russia, and France were all gathered in the meeting room. America wasn't there, for he was out skipping around his country and having all the ice cream he could get for free, since, for countries, everything was free.

"Aiya! If he rules the world, then our health care will all be terrible! We cannot let him do this, aru!" China slammed his fist on the table.

"Correct. If anything, we should have health care like Canada's," Germany spoke up.

"Who?" half of the group asked.

"Canada? The second biggest country in the world, the one right above America? He's sitting right over there…" Germany pointed to an empty chair.

"Ah, Kumajirou… finally, someone recognizes me," a soft voice came from the direction Germany was pointing. A figure slowly appeared into the chair. "Hi. I'm Canada."

Everyone but Germany and Canada either screamed or jumped.

"Ghost!" Italy ran, hiding behind Germany.

"He's no ghost. Last time I checked, he's very much alive. Now sit down and calm yourselves," Germany growled.

"And for all these years, I thought America was the second largest country. Turns out I was wrong, aru," China said, staring at the world map.

"Anyway," Germany cleared his throat, "I think we should rebel against America. It wouldn't be a big war, just a small battle, since pretty much every country is against America. That way, everything would be back to normal."

"But what would be the reason for war? It can't be equality, since America's government is pretty much as equal as it gets," England spoke up.

"Our reason for war is to be all independent countries, duh! Kind of like with what America did to you. Remember?" France said, grinning and poking the Englishman.

"Shut up, git! That's still a sensitive subject…" England mumbled, slapping France's hand away.

"So are we going to do it or not, aru?" China asked, annoyed.

"Um… I suggest we wait untir America-san's term is over. That way, we won't have to waste precious time fighting. He onry has thirteen hours reft, using his time zone. The good thing is, his raws do not appry to me nor does it to South Korea or China, because technicarry, it is arready Austria-kun's term. I wish you the best of ruck with the rest of America-san's term in your countries," Japan smiled.

"Oh, that is true, isn't it, aru? Oh well. We have no business here. Let's go, Japan," China walked out of the door, Japan following close (but not _too_ close) behind.

"I still suggest we declare war! There's no way we're going to sit here and suffer the rest of his term!" England said, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Same here. Everyone else?" Germany asked, looking around the room at the determined faces.

"For France!"

"For the union of Mother Russia, da!"

"For Narnia – I mean, the United Kingdom!"

"Ve~"

"I'm sure we can go about this another way. I could talk to America. He's my brother, after all. I'm sure he'll understand… and they're not listening…"

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

"Hazaah! Pause, demon! We want out of your ridiculous country to be our own, independent countries! Surrender now, and no one gets hurt!" England pointed his wand at America, who froze and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"England, I thought we agreed never to do drugs again. After last time, you should know better than that*****," America shook his head, pretending to be disappointed at England's apparent drug use.

"I am not on drugs! And we don't want to be a part of your country!" England shouted in America's face.

"And who is this 'we' you speak of?" America asked, looking behind England to see absolutely no one.

England looked behind him, and growled when he saw that his supposed "allies" weren't there. "They'll be here soon, trust me," he muttered.

And like England predicted, all 194 other countries came rushing down the road towards he and America.

"Holy shit. I haven't even seen some of these countries in, like, centuries!" America marveled at the sight of the many countries in front of him.

"America, you're only 240 years old," England noted, rolling his eyes.

"It was a figure of speech, duh! And anyway, if you wanted independence, you could've just asked me nicely. I would've said yes, regardless of what you would do. You just have to be the one to overreact, huh? Well, you're all free to do what you want, 'cause I'm a nice guy. Off you go, go do something useful…" America shooed them off.

Suddenly, Canada appeared at America's side, holding a bullhorn in his hand. "See! I told you! And none of you listened to me. I told you he wouldn't mind it. And you had to go and waste your time! Now go home!" Canada said sternly, getting a reaction out of most of the countries.

"Hey, Canadia! When did you get there?" America said, patting Canada on the head.

"I've been here the entire time, America," Canada grumbled.

"Oh yeah. Anyway… bye, everyone! It was nice seeing you guys again!" America shouted to the leaving countries, who were all mumbling either something about a waste of time or something about how they knew this was going to happen, since America's all about freedom.

_Original Mission: _Make the world a better place by giving everyone freedom!

_Goals Completed: _None.

**(A/N): **

**So here's the first chapter of **_**If I Ruled the World**_**.**

**Looks like America didn't accomplish anything but pissing everyone off.**

***That's a reference to one of my other stories, **_**21 Hetalia Street**_**, where America and England are being idiots and doing drugs. I didn't intend for that story to happen, but it did xD**

**Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review. Special thanks to **_**Night and Snow the sisters **_**for the request.**

**Until next time. Dewamata, watashi no daisuki. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel Zwei: Österreich

_Mission: _Get the world to be a calmer place with music and moments of silence without getting a single complaint.

"Tch." Austria said. "How am I going to do this? Half of the world is way too loud to understand the need of peace and quiet."

After a moment of silence and hard thinking, Austria had an idea.

"I think I've got something. What if the whole world had a designated time where there is nothing but silence? Seems like a good plan, right, Hungary?" Hungary, who was spying on Austria – or rather, _trying_ to spy on Austria – squealed and jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Um… sure? Yes, it's a very great idea. Now, I'm just going to go… um… outside for a minute… or sixty…" Hungary smiled nervously and bounced out of Austria's office.

"But it can't just be a regular moment of silence. Maybe we could add tranquil music. There should be a violin, viola, cello, and bass player in every city of the world, and on my count, they will all start playing the same piece at the same time," Austria thought, a light bulb clicking on over his head. He wrote his ideas down, and then copied it onto a word document. Saving the document, he sent it to every country.

-5 Hours Later

-World Meeting Building, America

"This is madness! Only, like, thirty-nine percent – or something like that – of my citizens actually play strings instruments! That's not enough to put in every city of my country! At least I don't think it is… and anyway, you know that my country has freedom and everything, so I can't really control the people and say 'Oh hey, I'm sorry you guys, but you're gonna have to be quiet for like, a minute, 'cause my friend Austria over there in Europe wants you to.' That'll just cause them to make more noise because they'll yell at me saying, 'But this is America! We have the freedom of speech! We can just rebel against Austria, right?!' It'll be complete and total chaos, if you ask me," America explained, crossing his arms.

"Wow. For once in his life, America has a point. I could probably do it, but there are some ravers in my country that probably won't stay quiet for two seconds," England said, sighing.

"I do not think my country can stay quiet, either. Not only my citizens, but the American tourists that are staying there," France said, shaking his head.

"I don't see what the problem is, aru. A moment of complete silence could be good for the world. All you people are too loud. Right, Japan?" China turned to Japan, who was, oddly enough, reading the fifth volume of Hetalia.

"I sharr refrain from speaking," Japan mumbled, turning the page.

"PASTAAA~" Italy shouted, bursting through the door.

"And where were you, Italy?" Germany asked sternly.

"Oh, I was eating pasta with my fratello, and then I went to Japan's house and I saw he wasn't there. I looked all over for him and I couldn't find him and I kind of ruined his house… but don't worry, I can fix it later! Oh, ciao, Japan! There you are!" Italy jumped to hug Japan, who put up a hand to stop him.

"Prease refrain from touching me," Japan said monotonously, pushing the flamboyant Italian away.

"Okay," Italy pouted, sitting in the empty seat next to Germany.

"Right, now, I am neutral in this situation. Yes, yes, quite a surprise," Germany said, referring to the random gasps coming from around the room. "Having a moment of silence could be a good idea, because it could give people an opportunity to relax, but on the other hand, it could cause a total uproar because some would rather continue doing what they're doing because they want to have fun or finish their work."

"Well, Germany does also have a good point," England agreed.

"MADNESS! C'mon, guys! Show of hands, who doesn't want this weird moment of silence thing?" America shouted, throwing his hand up. Out of the eight that were there, only three (that is, including America) had their hands raised.

"Really?" America sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever… have your moment of silence. I'm out. Peace." America walked out, going to his house.

"I sure would enjoy the silence. It would be a break from all the screaming, da?" Russia smiled creepily, giving off an aura that compelled the rest of the group to move to the other side of the table.

"Anyway… I think this is a good time to call Austria and tell him that we agree with his decision, aru," China said, pulling out his phone and dialing Austria's number.

"Ah. Shi, we have made a decision, aru. We do agree with your plan. It will begin at 4:00, your time, yes? Okay, so that is in twenty minutes. We will make an announcement to the entire world on the news, aru. Goodbye, Austria," China talked to Austria, then clicked the 'end call' button on the screen. "So you heard him, right, aru? The silence starts in twenty minutes, so start broadcasting!"

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

All was quiet. _Too _quiet. Not a single thing could be heard except for the music of the instruments playing outside. Everything looked deserted.

_New York:_ Not a person in sight. No cars honked, no girls chatting as they entered and exited random shops, _nothing_.

_London: _The only thing that made a sound was the occasional ticking of the clock.

_Paris: _Nothing there, either.

_Berlin: _The usual cars that sped by going 100 miles per hour weren't on the roads.

_Rome: _All pizza and pasta making ceased.

_Beijing: _All the markets were closed. It wasn't like anyone was there, anyway.

_Tokyo: _Not even the robots beeped.

_Moscow: _Not a single scream emitted from the city. Pipes didn't hit anyone.

The silence was slowly driving every country mad. Except for Austria, that is.

Austria was silently sipping his tea when he heard a random scream break the beautiful silence. Suddenly, Hungary burst in his office door, sweating and panting.

"Blow a whistle! Sing a song! Make some noise! I'm going mad because of this! I can't take this anymore! I have to talk to someone!" Hungary shouted.

"Yeah, like, totally, me too! I can't stand this! I hate not being able to talk to Liet! LET ME, LIKE, TALK!" Poland came through the door as well.

More countries came in. The number of people trying to get into his office multiplied from five, to fifteen, to one hundred, to all countries. Austria tried calming them down, telling them that there was only fifteen seconds left, but they didn't stop complaining. Prussia pushed through all the people, and somehow made it to Austria's desk. He slammed his fist down, frightening Austria.

"End it. Now," Prussia growled, his eyes wide and darker than usual.

"I've been trying to tell you people for the past five minutes that the moment of silence ended!" Austria barked, crossing his arms. The group fell silent.

"Oh, well, I guess it's back to our normal lives, then? Cool. Kesesese…" Prussia chuckled, leaving Austria's office. The rest of the countries shrugged and walked away as well.

"So much for a moment of silence," Austria mumbled, sighing and pushing his glasses into place.

_Original Mission: _Get the world to be a calmer place with music and moments of silence without getting a single complaint.

_Goals Completed: _None.

**(A/N):**

**So as I've said before, I haven't gotten much time to work on these because of various reasons.**

**But hey, look! I worked extra hard for four hours to get this done! **

**I didn't forget you guys, I promise.**

**Thank you for reading this… ridiculous story… and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter ;3**

**Also, PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it so far.**

**Until next time. Dewamata, watashi no daisuki! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiraŭnik Treciaja: Bielaruś

_Mission: _Get big bruder to marry me!

"Hmm. I know what I'm going to do already… and it's going to be perfect!" Belarus smiled creepily, lowering her binoculars. She snuck back into the bushes behind her brother's large house, running home to get a couple things done.

-Twenty Minutes Later

Every country (except for Russia… and China, for some reason) had been gathered in Belarus' world meeting room (with force, if it was necessary). Satisfied with the large group, Belarus crossed her arms and smirked. She set one foot on an empty chair, hoisted herself up, and stood on the table.

"Get down from there, young lady. That is rude," England said, eyeing Belarus' dirty boots.

"You don't tell me what to do, bastard," Belarus growled, pulling out a knife from nowhere and pointing it at him threateningly. England gulped, sinking down into his seat.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," England apologized. Belarus slid her knife back into her hidden pocket, smiling.

"Good."

She looked over all the countries again. It was hard work to get some of them to come with her. She had to tie up some of the big countries, those like America, Germany, or Turkey. With others, she had to threaten them with weapons. Some she just had to look at and they would do whatever she said. Yes, it was a lot of trouble, but it was worth it, for what she was going to make them do. She paced back and forth on the long table, thinking about how she would word her plan. Suddenly, she stopped dead center of the table. She stood tall and firm, like a soldier.

"As of right now, all of you are wondering why you are here, am I correct? Well, I need you all of you to gather your people, supply them with weapons, and so on. We are going to have a war with Russia. Any questions?" Belarus looked around for any hands.

"Um, I would raise my hand, but I can't," America spoke up, struggling in the ropes that bound him.

"What is it?" Belarus spat.

"Well, I don't really get the point of this. Why are we having a war on Russia?" America asked, confused.

"Because big bruder Russia won't MARRY ME! And that is cause for war. Now gather your men and let's GO," Belarus commanded them.

-An Hour Later

-Moscow, Russia

"Come out, bruder! We know you're in there, and you will marry me!" Belarus shouted at Russia's front door. Russia, who was on the other side with China, prepared for the worst.

"Come out or I will come in!" Belarus banged on the door, the rest of the world behind her with guns in hand.

"Okay, so you know the plan, da?" Russia whispered to China, who nodded.

"So I just walk out there with you, aru?" China asked, skeptical of the plan.

"Da, the rest will go on from there." Russia nodded.

Russia and China opened the door, calmly walking out.

"Hey, Bela! Grab my Wang!" Russia said, pushing China towards Belarus.

"Aru?" China said, confused.

"Marry- what?" Belarus asked, just as confused as China.

Suddenly, Belarus and China shot off into the sky, leaving a rainbow trail behind them. All was silent except for the faint sound of "Bruder!" and "Aru!" as every country watched the two countries fly.

"What just happened?" America was the first to ask.

"I do berieve we just experienced the 'X, Grab My Y' meme…" Japan answered.

"Da. Now I think all of you should go now before I kill you with my pipe," Russia smiled.

"Wait! Can we try that meme thing?" America asked.

"Go ahead," Russia approved.

"Alright! England, grab my burger!" America shouted.

"No. Bloody hell NO. There is no way that is-" England was cut off by America grabbing his hand and putting it on his burger. As expected, the two flew into the sky just as Belarus and China had, except they left behind an American flag trail.

"Curse you, you bloody wanker!" and "I don't care what you say, 'cause I'm the hero!" were the only things heard from them after that.

_Original Mission: _Get Russia to marry me.

_Goals Completed: _If you count getting shot into the sky, then yes. But otherwise, no.

**(A/N):**

**I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I know what you're thinking. No, I was **_**not **_**on drugs while I wrote this.**

**If I was, it would be weirder.**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. Just to clarify, no, I don't do drugs…**

**But anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**Until next time. Dewamata, watashi no daisuki. **


End file.
